poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Present Day/First Day of Summer Vacation
This is the scene where we go to the present day and our heroes are about to enjoy the first day of summer vacation in War of the Apocalypse. (1,000 Years later we see Peach Creek Jr. High, and the other schools then we see Tino Tonitini, Dan Kuso, Tai Kamiya and others walking to school) Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Tino here. Okay, so I am super excited cause it's summer time and my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer is having a summer break. Ha! I know summer break like you're out of school or something. But it's one of every year when day and night are the same length. Question, who cares? Answer, Moi! I do! Me! Cause every year, I get a kiss from Sunset Shimmer, and we go to a beach party! It's like spring, except its not raining, or warm. (Later) '''Sakura Kinomoto: Hello. (Takato Matsuki appears) Takato Matsuki: Hi, guys. Mimi Tachikawa: What's up, Takato. Runo Misaki: Where's Max? Zoe Drake: Max is gonna to miss the last day of school. Rex Ancient: I know, he forgot his dino bracer again. Zoe Drake: Well good thing his head is attached. Rex Ancient: Yup that's Max. Tish Katsufrakis: Where is he? Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, Max was suppose to be here. (Then we see Max Taylor running fast) Max Taylor: I'm here! I made it! Rex Ancient: That was pretty quick. Max Taylor: Yeah, I took a short cut through the street. Zoe Drake: Is your dino bracer in silent mode? I hope. Max Taylor: Oh, thanks for reminding me. (He press the button and puts his Dino Bracer in his backpack) Okay, all set. Let's go already who are we waiting for? Zoe Drake: We'll listen to you, you're a good one to talk. Rex Ancient: No kidding. Tai Kamiya: Then let's go and wait until the clock strikes we're finally out of school. (Later in school we see the Eds along with kids are in one of their classroom as Eddy watch the clock reaching to 4) Eddy: Go baby, go. (The clock reaches to 4:00 and rings) Eddy: YEAAAAAH!!! Summer vacation starts here! Tino, Lor, Tish & Carver: (Cheering) Eddy: '''(Cheering) Alright! No more School! '''Carlos Ramon: '''Yes! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, Wahoo! (Everyone cheers and they run outside celebrating their Summer vacation) '''Carver Descartes: Cowabunga! Tai Kamiya: Summer's Here! Agumon: Let's get this party started! (Everyone then have a party outside of school) Max Taylor: Oh Yeah! The First day of Summer Vacation is here! Sakura Kinomoto: Yah! Takato Matsuki: All right! Zoe Drake: I can't wait to have fun! Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, and I can't wait to go to the beach! Get ice cream for everyone! Have fun in the carnival! And swim in the pool! Palmon: Count me in, Mimi! Takuya Kanbara: Summer vacation, baby! Ash Ketchum: (Off Screen) Hey guys what's up. (They turn to see Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie) Agumon: Hey, it's Ash and his friends! Ash Ketchum: Summer vacation is here! Serena: Thank goodness school is over! Bonnie: '''It was fun at school, but now summer is here now. '''Tino Tonitini: Yep, it is! Clemont: We're doing great. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! And summer will be our awesome vacation ever! Right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Wanna play Soccer when we get to the Park where Mordecai, Rigby and the others live? Matt Ishida: Let's do it! Gabumon: Don't start the party without me! Rex Ancient: Okay. Bonnie: Play ball! Davis Motomiya: You're on! Max Taylor: Let's go! Dan Kuso: Don't start the summer without me! (Everybody runs racing to the park. Later they made it to the Park) Tai Kamiya: Alright we made it! Agumon: Finally! T.K. Takaishi & Patamon: The Park! Sora Takenouchi: Let's go meet them. (They walk to the Park while walking they see Mordecai & Rigby working, while Lucario is taking a nap and then he sees everyone) Henry Wong: Hi guys. Mordecai: Yo! What's up! Rigby: Summer is finally here! Lucario: Hello. Pops: Hello! Rika Nonaka: How are you guys doing? Clemont: Hey. Ash Ketchum: Very good! Summer is finally here! G-Merl: Just got here. Emerl: You guys are just in time. Tino Tonitini: Us too. G-Merl: Oh, hey Tino. Lor Mcquarrie: It's great to see you Tai. Tai Kamiya: Me, too. Emerl: (To the D-Team and Alpha Gang) Hey, it's Max and the D-Team and the Alpha Gang! Good to see you guys! Max Taylor: It's good to see you too, Emerl. G-Merl: How's you're last day of school? Zoe Drake: It was great! (Then Muscle Man was behind them and tries to scares them off but...) Tino Tonitini: Don't even think about it. Muscle Man: Huh? How did you know it was me? Tino Tonitini: We've been pranked before. We know everything. Sue: Last one to the pool is a rotten egg! Noby: Oh, it's on! (They jump into the pool) Ron Stoppable: Hello guys. Tai Kamiya: '''Are you forgetting something? (Tai rolls his soccer ball) '''Sora Takenouchi: A soccer ball! (She catches the soccer ball with her feet) Hey, anybody up for a game?! T.K. Takaishi: Yeah, that sounds fun! Human Rainbow Dash: '''Then let's do it! '''Zoe Drake: Oh yeah, that's right. Matt Ishida: That's a great idea, because it's Summer let's have fun. Lucario: You know how to play soccer? Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, Watch me. (She kicks the ball hits it on her head) Gabumon: Here I go! (Gabumon kicks the ball hard) Max Taylor: My turn! (He hits the Soccer Ball with his head) It's all yours Tai! (Tai kicks the ball hard flew into the air and accidentally broke the glass on the window) Benson: (Off screen) Oh come on! Are you kidding me! Tino Tonitini: Oops. Rex Ancient: We're in trouble! Zoe Drake: Sorry, Benson! Lucario: I'll get it. Ash Ketchum: Oh man. I'm really thirsty. Pops: I can give you lemonade. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Pops. (The Eds are building some food stand) Eddy: This is so excited, we're back to build some scam! Double-D: Tell me about it. Agumon: What are you guys doing? Eddy: Building a scam. Agumon: Again. Eddy: What? Agumon: Nothing. Eddy: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Hey everyone! Lor Mcquarrie: Look, it's Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the ponies! Rainbow Dash: Summer vacation is finally here! Serena: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (hugs Tino) I'm so glad you make it. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. After I am your boyfriend. G-Merl: Boyfriend?! Sunset Shimmer: And I'm your girlfriend. G-Merl: Girlfriend!? Tino Tonitini: So what are we going to do today. Let's party! Sunset Shimmer: But first. (kisses Tino on the lips) Thanks for coming. Tino Tonitini: Anything for you babe. G-Merl: I'm must be dreaming. Carver Descartes: Gettin' jealous, G-merl? G-Merl: Who me? No way! Carver Descartes: Yeah right! Sneech: We know that you are. Big G: Admit it. You are jealous. G-Merl: No I'm not! Kim Possible: Just admit that you are. (Rod and Laura giggling) Rod: He is jealous! G-Merl: Oh come on, I'm not jealous! Aqua: '''(Laughing) '''Ron Stoppable and Rufus: (laughing) Max Taylor: You are jealous of Tino! (laughing) Rex Ancient: (Laughing) Sunset Shimmer likes Tino! Zoe Drake: More than you G-Merl! (Laughing) G-Merl: Why are you laughing?! Aqua: I'm sorry, I can't help it, you sure are jealous of Tino. (Everyone else laughs behind G-Merl) G-Merl: Why you're laughing behind my back!? Tish Katsufrakis: Nothing behind your back is funny. Lucario: What is going on here? Emerl: Nothing. (Zander chuckles) Ed (Dinosaur King): Tell him. Zander: You tell him. G-Merl: What is so funny!? Lor McQuarrie: It's cause everyone now knows you're jealous of Tino is Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend first. G-Merl: You better not mention it to Tino and Sunset Shimmer, or I'll... Helga: (off-screen) Stop it right now! (We see Helga) Helga: Why don't you pick on someone your own size G-Merl? Now leave Tino's friends alone! And you're not Sunset Shimmer's type. G-Merl: Aw man... Helga: As for you, Rod and Laura. And I taught soon that your studies are completed. Rod and Laura: No. Helga: Then get inside and finish! Then you can enjoy Summer Vacation! Rod and Laura: Okay! (They ran) (Then Helga looks at Ursula, Zander, and Ed with her scariest face) Helga: You three better be ready for dinner in 20 minutes. Ursula, Zander & Ed: Yes, Helga. 20 minutes. (Helga leaves) Sora: Okay. Tino Tonitini: So who's up for something like -- Pinkie Pie: Come to the beach house. We'll have a pool party and a barbacue dinner! Tino Tonitini: Cool! Carver Descartes: Sounds good! Lor McQuarrie: Great idea! Doraemon: Count me in! Tai Kamiya: I could a have a pool party too! Izzy Izumi: Okay then. Tentomon: I really want to have fun. (Just then they see Goku) Twilight Sparkle: Goku. Goku: Hi guys. Tai Kamiya: What's up, Goku! Goku: What's up, Tai. Tai Kamiya: It's nice to see you again. Kari Kamiya: That's right. Goku: It's nice to see you too. Tino Tonitini: I'm going on a summer vacation. Zoe Drake: Hey wait! Not so fast! Max Taylor: What's wrong? Zoe Drake: I don't get to go to Walt Disney World in Florida very often. Should I wear something fashionable? Ash Ketchum: Wha! It's not a photo shoot! Zoe Drake: Fine. Yoshi: It's vacation time, amigo's! Guilmon: I can't wait to have fun! Sonic: What are we standing around here for? Let's get to the pool party! (we see Emma Frost watching them) Emma Frost: '''(in her mind) Anthony, do you copy? '''Nighlock: '''Yeah, I'm here. What do you got? '''Ash Ketchum: This summer is so awesome! Serena: I know, right! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! So what do you want to do during our summer break? Serena: Why not if we go to the beach as our best date?! Ash Ketchum: I love that idea. Serena: Me too! Bonnie: Don't forget about me! I want to go to the beach too! Ash Ketchum: Sure you can come with us. Clemont: I would love to go to the beach too. Tino Tonitini: Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes